Shots (A Sons Of Anarchy Fan Fiction)
by inlovewithjuicey
Summary: In her world of bikers and guns Alex thinks that she's finally found the one that she wants to be with. The man has had a crush on her since he met her and she's finally going to give him a shot. Can their relationship survive the crazy antics and the insane things that happen to this club, especially when they're both members?
1. It All Started With Some Shots

Sons of Anarchy is owned by Kurt Sutter, I don't own any other characters except Alex. I am only using them for writing purposes. And I don't own some of the things that will happen in this story and a lot of the dialogue. Most of this come right from the TV show.I made things that go in between the thing that happen in Season 1.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: It All Started With Some Shots<p>

I sat on the bar stool next to my brother, Jax Teller. I had never been a big drinker, but for some reason tonight I thought about going all out. When Jax was satisfied and took off, kissing me on the cheek and saying goodnight, I was a little tipsy. That's when he made his move.

Juice walked across the room and sat down in the seat that Jax had just occupied. Juice had a smile that could melt your heart. It was perfect and made his whole face light up. When he smiled you couldn't help but smile back every time. "You having a good night Alex?"

I smiled. "Yea, I'm having a great time. What about you Juicy?" My words were a little slurred and I began to giggle at myself.

"I'm having an okay time, but now that I'm over here I think it can get a little better."

Ever since Juice had joined Samcro and met me he'd been quite the flirt, but hell, I definitely didn't mind. "And why is that?"

Juice whistled to the prospect who came calmly strolling over. "Two shots of whiskey." I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye and then saw him wink.

I rolled my eyes. I knew exactly what Juice wanted, it had been two years since he had joined Samcro and he still hadn't gotten it. When the shots were poured Juice slid one over to me. "Bottoms up?" He lifted up his shot glass.

I lifted my shot glass and clinked it against his. "Bottoms up." I downed it and cringed. Whiskey was a fast way to get drunk, but it was a hell of a drink to down.

* * *

><p>I can't ever remember the number of shots we were on when Juice and I were finally wasted. I can tell you that it didn't take long. Before we knew it we were walking down the hallway to his room in the clubhouse. We called them the apartments.<p>

When we got outside the door Juice spoke up. "You know, I can't believe I finally get what I've wanted the past two years."

I put my finger over his lips. "Don't ruin it Juicy." I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. I don't think I'd ever truly had a passionate kiss like this one before. I felt like I was floating on heaven; everything around me completely disappeared until I felt myself get pressed against the door and he fumbled with his keys to unlock it.

When he finally managed to get the door unlocked we almost fell over backwards as it opened. As we stumbled around and Juice struggled to hold me up without falling over with his drunken feet we finally managed to get over to the bed. We laid down ever so gently and I could feel him growing bigger as he moved over me. I could tell he wanted me as bad as I wanted him. It had been so long since I had done anything.

* * *

><p>The next morning there was a loud bang on the door and I heard Chibs talking through it. When I was awake enough to make out what he was saying I realized that he was calling to Juice. I rolled over and shook Juice ever so gently. "Juice, wake up, you're being called to." Juice groaned and rolled over, wrapping me into his arms, I have to say I actually felt at home, it felt like when I was in my brother's arms, the only man I trusted after losing our father to a motorcycle accident.<p>

Chibs yelled one more time. "Juicy, get up, we're going to the table in twenty minutes, hurry up."

"Alright, I'm up, I'm coming." Juice yelled. He looked down at me. "I definitely need an aspirin."

"Me too." I flung the blankets off me and stood up off the bed to head to the bathroom when Juice spoke up.

"Where are we at Alex? Are we gonna try to make something out of this or are we gonna act like it never happened?" He had a hopeful look in his eyes.

I walked over to my jacket and grabbed the pack of cigarettes out of the pocket and lit one up, taking a drag and walking back over to the bed. I sat down and leaned into his arms. "What do you want to do?"

"You've known me long enough Alex, you know what I want." He kissed my cheek and took the cigarette out of my hand, taking a drag himself.

I buried myself farther into his arm and smiled. "Then I guess that we can give this a try. It's worth a shot." I took my cigarette out of his hand, sat up, and kissed his lips. "I've got places to see and people to see, I've gotta head out."

He kissed my lips and then took a drag off of my cigarette. "Alright, I'll see you later then."

I grabbed the rest of my clothes and threw them on while Juice changed into his. I have to say that I should have given him what he wanted a long time ago. I hadn't had a connection quite like this in a long time. It was definitely worth it. But hell only knew that everything was about to go haywire.

* * *

><p>When I walked out of the room I ended up bumping into my brother. I was done getting my stuff together before Juice was and I didn't have a room at the clubhouse anyways so I should have been gone.<p>

Jax started to turn to punch whoever it was in the arm when he realized it was me looked into the room to see Juice in just his jeans, still getting dressed. Jax was in the bedroom before I could say no. I knew that no matter what was about to happen there was no way that I could hold my brother off, I knew I had some strength, but not enough for a guy like him.

I ran like I had never run before out to the bar and up to my step-dad, Clay, completely out of breath. In-between trying to catch my breath and trying to talk I managed to get out. "Jax and Juice, Juice's room." Somehow Clay and other guys knew what I meant and instantly went running to Juice's room.

When I got back there Jax was on top of Juice, hitting him, which was kind of unfair seeming as Juice had had no time to react and had just woken up to begin with. Clay and Opie grabbed Jax and Tig and Bobby pulled Juice up to his feet.

Clay looked down at Jax with the stern eyes he was ever so good at. "What the hell happened here?"

Jax looked up into the eyes of his step-father, whom we called dad, his face was full of hatred as he looked back down at Juice. "Asshole slept with my sister."

Tig was helping clean up Juice's face when he spoke. "So what, him and your sister have been flirting for years, just means he finally got it in." Jax tried to lunge at him and Clay and Opie grabbed him tighter. "Your sister's gonna do who and what she wants to do whenever she wants to. She's not a kid anymore Jax, she's twenty-two. You can't protect her forever."

Jax broke out of Opie and Clay's grasp and walked out the door. "Watch me."

* * *

><p>I don't know what goes on when the club is at the table, but I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that it was a little tense between the guys. If I would have known that there was gonna be this kind of reaction I would have just called us a cab and gone back to his house, but to my surprise when the guys walked out Jax and Juice were fooling around with each other and everything was back to normal.<p>

Juice walked over to me and leaned me up against the bar, putting his arms around me on both sides of the bar and kissed my forehead. "Everything's fine between your brother and I. He just wanted to make sure I wasn't just using you."

I smiled and took a drag off the cigarette I was holding in my hand when my mom, Gemma, walked into the clubhouse. My mom's look went from shock to happiness when she spotted Juice and I. Juice instantly turned to my mom, putting his arms down and placing his hands into the back pockets of my denim shorts. "Morning Gemma." He smiled at her.

"Morning Juice. Morning baby." She kissed his cheek and then mine and winked at me. She leaned up against the bar beside me and looked over. "So, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that you guys had some fun last night."

Juice noticed that it was his queue to walk away and kissed the side of my head. I took a drag from my cigarette and told Gemma everything, about how it all started with some shots. I had no idea what was in the wind, what was to come in the times ahead of me. How they'll make or break the club, how they'll make or break the members.


	2. His Name Is Abel

Gemma and I are like two peas in a pod, barely ever apart. We had some shopping to do before we went back the clubhouse. It was months after the little fiasco and things were running smoothly. Shopping was something that Gemma and I definitely did well together.

Juice and I had dinner plans that night, something that we hadn't been able to do in a while. Before we were together we always went out on dinner dates, but when you go shopping all day with my mom you have no idea when you're going to get home, so I was hoping that it would be in time to eat.

When I finally realized that we were gonna be on time because my mom was exhausted, we were heading home when my mom made the mistake of calling Jax, something that neither of us knew would ruin our plans that we had for the rest of the day.

Gemma sounded a little excited when Jax finally answered the phone. She quickly hit the speakerphone button before he could say anything. I heard his deep voice through the receiver. "Hey Ma."

"Your sister's here too. You're on speaker baby." Gemma smiled.

"Hey Al."

Gemma spoke up again. "You go to storage?"

Jax sounded kind of surprised that Gemma asked. "No, not yet."

I chimed in. "Don't forget that if there's anything you need me and Juice are fine with helping; whether he knows it or not."

"I hope there's something you could use," Gemma paused to take a drag off her cigarette. "Haven't looked through that baby stuff in years."

"I'm sure anything will help."

"You tell Jax our plans yet mum?" I took a drag off the cigarette that I had in my hand. The smoke poured out of my mouth.

"You coming to dinner tomorrow night?" She took another drag. "I'm getting steak from the German."

Jax perked up a little. "Oh, you know it."

"You should bring Chibs and Halfsack." Halfsack and I were best friends, regardless that Juice was jealous even before we were together. Halfsack and I were hanging out before Juice ever met me. I'm the reason he even became a prospect.

"New kid doesn't eat meat Al." Jax started to chuckle.

"Don't patch him in, you can't trust anyone that doesn't eat meat." I slapped my mom's arm and laughed at her.

There was a long silence before Jax broke it. "Hey, either of you heard from my crazy ex-wife? She never answers her god damned phone."

I laughed. "That's because she knows it's you."

"Yea, well she's supposed to be sending me the doctors bills, I haven't seen one in weeks." Jax sounded concerned and I stopped laughing.

"We'll stop by on our way home and check in on her." I groaned to myself, trying to keep my voice down so that Jax wouldn't hear it through the phone, I knew how worried he got about her. She was pregnant with his kid, whether they were getting divorced or not he looked out for her.

"Thanks...Grandma."

I started to laugh and Gemma gave me a stern look. "Assholes."

* * *

><p>When we showed up at Jax's place and looked through the window we half knew that since Jax hadn't heard anything there was going to be something wrong, but we never expected it to be as bad as it was.<p>

We walked to the door, around the walkway there was a bunch of old newspapers, dating back weeks. Gemma kicked the door but no one came, nothing happened. We went searching for a way in, but something stopped us on our way to the back door.

We peeked through the window above the kitchen sink to find Jax's ex-wife, Wendy, laying on the ground. There was a puddle of blood. We knew right away what had happened. Drugs and pregnancy. I walked over to the back door and looked at my mom. "Stupid junkie bitch." I kicked the back door open with all the force that I could and ran inside to ten to Wendy while my mom called an ambulance.

They showed up about fifteen minutes later and I hopped into Gemma's car, starting it while the ambulance finished picking up Wendy. When they were finally finished Gemma hopped into the passenger seat and I gunned it out the driveway.

My nerves were a little shot, adrenaline was coursing through my veins and I wasn't sure whether it was a good sensation or if I should be a little scared. I was scared for my brother, regardless of my not liking her, I was scared for Wendy, but most of all I was scared that I was gonna lose my nephew. He wasn't even born and I knew that he was gonna be the light of my life. I thought for sure that I was gonna have two things in my life that make me happy, now I'm not so sure.

I lit up another cigarette and the ride to the clubhouse was the longest ride I had ever been on. I was going well over the speed limit but it didn't seem like the car was moving fast enough. I wanted to push her ever more but I knew that if I did I was screwed, traffic was too slow and there was no way I was going around all these people. All the things that normally relaxed me when I'm in the car or on the back of the motorcycles just wasn't doing anything for me and I began to panic. The smell of the fresh cut grass, the smell of the different restaurants as we drove through the main part of town, it all did nothing.

* * *

><p>When we finally pulled into the parking lot of the garage I laid on the horn. The guys must have noticed through the cameras that it was us because they all came running. Jax was the first one out, followed by Juice, and then Clay. Gemma got out of the car as fast as she could and ran over to Jax. "I've been trying to call you. We need to get to the hospital... right now. "<p>

Jax's look got frantic. "What's going on?"

I climbed out and Juice ran over to me wrapping me into a hug. It was all over my face that I was panicking, I was easy to read; I was like and open book. I was the first one to get the courage to say anything to my brother. "When we got to your house we had to call 9-1-1. Wendy overdosed on crank. We found the bag, it said Hairy Dog. We don't know anything else, there was a lot of blood and it looked like she had gone into early labor."

Clay looked over at Jax and then over at Juice. "It's gotta be Darby's guys dealing again."

"Darby got out of Chino three weeks ago." Juice took his hand off my waist and put his head in his hands.

"Yea, well call that prick and set up a meeting." Clay's voice started to rise.

It didn't take a second longer before everyone was on there way to the hospital, a couple of the guys stayed behind to watch over the garage. We needed to keep business going, there was no point in closing when we could keep people here. Sure it would be easier on my mom and me because we wouldn't have as much booking to do, but in the long run we weren't making any money if no one was working on the cars.

* * *

><p>I had never seen my brother this nervous. When we got up to the floor that they told us that Wendy and the baby were on we were panicking. Gemma looked like she was about to cry and I was holding myself together for my brother's sake. I wanted him to stay as strong as he could for his son and for Wendy. I knew that no matter how much he says that he didn't love her anymore he really does still love her, no matter what. They didn't just get married for anything and I knew my brother well enough. He says he was desperate, but I know better. Juice, Clay, Chibs, and Bobby all looked like they wanted to kill someone, frankly I didn't blame them, but I wished they would all calm their nerves for Jax's sake.<p>

One of Jax and I's old friends stepped out of Wendy's room when she saw us coming down the hallway. Tara had long black hair that was hung up in a ponytail as per her work uniform. She had a concerned look on her face and we knew that the news wasn't going to be good.

"How bad is it?" Jax sounded like he was going to cry, but I knew that no matter how vulnerable he felt, Jax would never cry in front of the club, he wanted to seem tough, a normal guy thing, but I wish he would open up some.

"Her hands and feet were full or tracks. When was the last time you saw her?" Tara's big brown eyes lit up the way they always did when she tried to be comforting.

"A couple weeks. Unless any of them heard from her after that." He turned to all of us and we shook our heads. Wendy knew better than to call me and my mom. She wasn't exactly on our good sides, especially not now. "I didn't know, I haven't heard from her, she's supposed to send me the doctor bills, but she hasn't been sending them."

"The toxicology reports haven't come back," Tara stopped and cleared her throat, blinking her eyes. "But it's most likely crank."

"How's the baby?" Jax and I looked over at each other and couldn't help but let a little smirk form at our lips. We had a habit of thinking the same things and and saying it at the same time, we've been around each other for too long.

Tara put her head down a little and sighed. "We had to do an emergency c-section," She paused again, clearly at a loss for words and quietly said, "he's ten weeks premature."

I buried my head into Juices cut. He picked up my head from his shoulder and wiped the small tears that had formed under my eyes. Jax hung his head. "Holy shit."

"Come on, sit down, I'll walk you through it."

She started to turn when Jax grabbed her arm. "Just tell me."

"He's got a congenital heart defect and Gastroschisis, a tear in his abdomen. The gastro and the early birth are from the drugs, but the CHD is probably-"

Gemma knew what Tara was about to say. "The family flaw."

"Yes, it's genetic." Tara waited a second and then started again. "Either one would be serious but not life threatening, but however the two of them together-" Her voice trailed off. "Dr. Nameid gives him a twenty percent chance, but I'm afraid that's being optimistic."

Gemma put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god."

"She never wanted to talk to me. I didn't know." Jax's eyes really started to well up with tears and anger.

"Harobi said that she missed her last three appointment, no one knew. Dr. Nameid wants to try and fix his belly first, and then if he stabilizes he'll try to go in to repair the heart." She took a breath and put her hand on Jax's arm. "I'm sorry Jax. I can take you to see him now."

She turned around and began to open the door when Jax finally spoke up. " Tara, you don't have to do this. I'm sure you've got other patients."

Tara stopped him. "I asked Dr. Nameid if I could assist. I wanna help your son."

"His name is Abel." Jax let out a little smile.

"That's a good name." Tara smiled at him, but a second later Jax turned on his heels and started walking away. "Jax."

Gemma and I started to walk after him. "Jackson." Gemma knew what that look on her sons face meant.

I started to get anxious and I squeezed Juice's arm who winced a little. "Wait, Jax. Please."

He turned around and looked at both of us. "Go with Tara, I've got something I've gotta do."

Clay looked over at Chibs, Bobby, and Juice. "Watch his back."

I gave Juice a kiss and told him to be careful and watched four of my boys walk away.


	3. Our Beautiful Boy

When the boys pulled into the parking lot of the garage I saw the angry look on Jax's face. I knew something went down. I ran over to Juice and threw my arms around his neck. "What happened when you guys left the hospital?" The guys never kept me out of the loop, I was pretty much one of them, I just didn't have a patch and couldn't sit at the table.

"We went to pay the Nords a little visit, to see what they were cooking up, and to pay Darby a little visit. He wasn't there so Jax gave his guy a meal out, shiskaballs. Pool stick straight through the nut sack." Juice chuckled to himself. "It was absolutely amazing."

The boys had quite the sense of humor and I couldn't help admitting it. "Peachy."

"You ready to go home?" Juice took my hand in his and kissed it. "It's getting late."

I nodded and took my hand back, walking over to the say goodbye to Jax and Gemma.

* * *

><p>When we got home I smiled. The familiar look of Juice's house, messy, but that was because he was a stereotypical guy... Juice had no sense of cleaning unless it came to his bike. I walked into the bedroom and took out one of his t-shirts from the dresser drawer. His shirts were definitely long enough for me to wear as a nightgown.<p>

I laid down on the pillow and shut my eyes. It had been a long day. Juice came over and wrapped his arm around me, kissing the side of my head. I always slept well when he was home. When he was out with the club I usually waited until he got home. His arms made me feel safe, like nothing could hurt me; I wasn't vulnerable to the world anymore.

I rolled over onto my back and looked into Juice's eyes. "Do you think Abel will be okay?"

"Hard to say Al. He looks like he's a tough little guy, I hope he does." He leaned down and kissed my lips.

I could never resist it when he did. He climbed on top of me and kissed my neck. I pulled his face down to mine. "Do me a favor?"

"And what's that?" He kissed the tip of my nose.

I looked over at the chair he had sitting next to the dresser, his cut was hanging off the side of it. "Put on the cut?"

He laughed and stood up, taking off his white t-shirt and putting on his cut, stripping down to his underwear and coming back over. He lay down next to me and turned off the lamp that sat next to the bed.

* * *

><p>Gemma was holding onto my hand as we waited for the results of Abel's surgery. Luann sat on the other side of Gemma, one hand on her shoulder. Luann had a small brown teddy bear sitting on her lap. When we saw Tara walk into the doorway we all jumped up.<p>

Tara smoothed her brown hair down before saying anything. "Abel's stomach surgery went well, but it's putting a strain on his system. Dr. Nameid doesn't want to wait, he wants to do the heart surgery now."

Luann pushed her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "Well that's good right? That they're not waiting."

"It's the best choice, yes."

Gemma gave her a little smile. "Thanks." We all began to walk away when Tara grabbed Gemma and I's arms.

"Can we talk? Me, you, and Alex?" We nodded at her and walked a little farther away from the crowd of people. "Wendy's in really bad shape, she's still detoxing; she can't stop crying."

Gemma and I had never gotten along with Tara, not since she broke my brother's heart. I gave her a glare. "And?"

"I was hoping maybe you guys could talk to her, just let her know that she's not all alone." She had a hopeful look.

Gemma looked up. "Nothing I'm gonna say to that crank whore is going to make her feel loved."

"I forgot just how forthright you can be."

"You forgot a lot of things honey." I didn't like the looks that she was giving me.

Tara got defensive. "If you have a problem with me assisting on Abel's case just say so."

Gemma put her hand on her hip. "You a good doctor?"

"Yes."

"Then we don't have a problem."

"Good," She turned to walk away before she turned back to us. "You know, people change. I'm not the same girl I was ten years ago."

"I am."

She turned around and began to walk off when Gemma grabbed the back of her scrub, pulling it up to reveal the tattoo that Tara got on her lower back when she had turned eighteen. When she and Jax had been together we had always joked and called it her tramp stamp. Gemma smirked. "Guess there's some things that you can't change."

"I leave it there so I remember that all that shit's behind me."

"I forgot just how clever you can be."

When she finally walked away Gemma and I looked over at each other, clearly thinking the same thing. "Bitch."

* * *

><p>I sat at the picnic table outside the door of the clubhouse and waited patiently for Juice to get back. Clay had taken the crew on a job. When I heard the motorcycles coming down the road I stood up. I smiled as I watched them come in, seeing all of them riding together always gave me a sense of hope. I shielded my eyes from the sun as I walked over to the bikes.<p>

Jax walked over to me, putting one hand on my hip and kissed my cheek. Juice walked over and pulled me into a hug. "So what's happening with Abel?"

"He pulled through his surgery, we're going to see Wendy later to tell her that Abel is alright, we told the hospital that we wanted to do it ourselves." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that Alex." He knew what had happened between Wendy and I in the past, we hadn't liked each other ever since Jax and her had gotten together. To be completely honest I would rather he had been with Tara, and that's saying something.

"I'll play nice, I promise." I winked at him and turned to walk back to the picnic table.

He grabbed my arm. "I wanna go with you."

"My mom and I can handle it Juice, we're big girls you know." I laughed.

"I wanna go with you." He knew that if he was persistent with me he would get what he wanted. He said it a couple more times as we walked back to the picnic table.

"Okay! You can sit outside the room, but that's as far as you go." I kissed his cheek. "Get ready to go then, let Clay know you're with us so he can't bitch."

* * *

><p>Juice stood outside the door to Wendy's room and before I could step a foot in he grabbed my hand. "Be nice." I smiled at him and shut the door behind Gemma and I as we slowly walked in.<p>

Gemma looked at Wendy and smiled. "Hi."

Wendy gave a small, weak smile, clearly she was exhausted. "Hey."

"Looks like the boy might actually see his first birthday."

She put her hand over her mouth and wiped tears out of her eyes. "He made it. Oh Abel, thank god."

"Yes, thank god."

I looked behind me before I turned to Wendy, Juice was peeking through the window, something that I couldn't focus on, I had to do what I had to do without a guilt from him hanging over me. "Maybe we should say a little prayer."

Wendy couldn't stop smiling. "Okay."

We all put our hands on the bible that Wendy had on her over-bed table. Gemma spoke first. "Dear god, thank you for saving this boy from his murderous junkie mom,"

I finished her sentence. "Who cared more about a forty dollar rush then her own flesh and blood."

Wendy had tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't you dare."

I backed up and Gemma looked over at me, she knew not to step in. "Don't I dare." I pointed at myself. "You pathetic whore."

Gemma cut in before I could say anymore. "Guess the DA was impressed with your bible studies, I hear they're not gonna press charges." My mom took the bible off the table and turned around, facing the wall, hugging it to her chest. We had brought something along with us to send her a little message.

"When I get out of here I'm going into rehab."

"Let's just throw money at those twelve step freaks." Gemma turned back around to look at her.

I turned around and started to laugh. "How long's it gonna last this time? Six months? Three? A couple of weeks?"

"It's gonna be different this time, this time I have my baby to live for."

"That's where you're wrong, You have no baby, you lost that privilege." I took my knife out of my pocket and opened it up. Juice had given it to me for when I was out without him, talk about being a little panicky.

My mom grabbed her around her neck and began to choke her while I stood off to the side and held my knife close to her head, rubbing her hair with it. "You so much as cast a shadow on that kid, try to turn some legal screw and get custody, I will finish the job." She paused. "He will never call you mommy."

Juice burst into the room and ran over to me, grabbing the knife out of my hand and holding me back. Gemma let go of her throat. Wendy tried to catch her breath when she threw Juice a look of terror. I threw her a glare. "I suggest you turn to Jesus." I smiled and Juice turned me toward the door, letting me go and taking my mom's arm to lead her out as well.

* * *

><p>About an hour later we were sitting outside the room still, no one said anything until Gemma finally spoke up. "I'm gonna go see Abel baby, I'll meet you there."Gemma noticed that Juice needed to talk to me. I nodded and Gemma kissed Juice's cheek.<p>

When my mom was out of earshot Juice began to talk, he had clearly been waiting because it came out like a waterfall. "What were you thinking? What if a nurse would have come in, you had a knife on her Alex."

"I was thinking about how she almost killed my nephew."

"That doesn't make it right for you to put a knife to her and it doesn't give your mom a right to choke her."

I put my finger over his lips. "Everything is fine." Nurses came rushing toward us a second later and we had to move out of the way before we were trampled. Juice looked down at me and pulled me closer to him to whisper in my ear. "What did you guys do."

"We gave her a little present and told her to turn to Jesus, she chose the wrong choice." I turned around and took my arm out of his grip.

Juice had fallen behind me on the way to see Abel because he wanted to make sure Wendy didn't die. He caught up to me when we got to the window of the Newborn Intensive Care Unit. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I saw Jax stand up from where he was sitting and start for the door when my mom grabbed his cut to pull him back.

Juice looked into my eyes. "What did you do?" I saw how worried his eyes were. "I don't want you to get picked up for anything."

"We're fine. We just gave her a enough crank to kill a horse. It was her choice to take it. She won't say anything about us."

Juice put his head in his hands and sat down in the chair that was outside the room. When Clay walked over and sat down next to him I walked into the room. Jax opened his mouth to say something when I put up my finger. "Don't say anything."

I walked over to him and he pulled me into his arm and Gemma into the other one. "Our beautiful boy." He let a tear slide down his face. Juice and Clay walked up to the window and smiled at each other.


	4. Holy Shit

It wasn't very often that the boys would let me go out with them when they were on club business, but there was the special occasion when they would. It was the easy things they would have me go on, things that didn't have much risk. They had me go this time because Jax knew that the person that we were going to see had liked me for years. We were off to see Skeeter at the cemetery.

We walked through the door and Skeeter looked up from what he was doing. It was Jax, Chibs, Halfsack, or as I referred to him, Kip, Juice, and I. Kip looked around the room. "You really cremate bodies here?" He looked over at Chibs.

Chibs put a hand on his shoulder. "Yea, we do." I could never not listen to Chibs when he was talking; his Scottish accent got me every time.

Skeeter spoke up. " Hey guys, what's.. what's going on?"

Juice shut the doors behind us and stood beside me. Jax smiled at him. "We need a favor Skeeter."

"Christ man, now's not a good time."

"Relax, we're not here to make a deposit."

"Actually it's a withdrawal." Chibs smacked Kip in the back of the head as he was walking around inspecting things.

"We need two bodies, fresh." Jax held up two fingers.

"Are you serious? For what?" Skeeter had a estranged look on his face.

"Well I could tell you, but then I'd have to stuff you in the furnace." Jax smiled.

Skeeter laughed. "Two dead ones, that's crazy shit."

"Sure you took a beating at Golden Gate this weekend." Jax put an envelope of money on the table next to Skeeter.

"No I uh, I stopped the ponies man. I stopped it all. Gamblers anonymous three months now."

"You're kidding? You don't want the money." Jax picked the envelope back up.

"Working a program you know." He wiped his forehead.

Jax turned around, an annoyed look on his face. "Jesus Christ."

"There's something you might be able to get for me."

"And what's that?" Jax raised his eyebrows.

Skeeter looked over at me and watched as Jax's eyes traveled over to me. Juice automatically put his arm around my neck and threw Skeeter a threatening glare. Jax smiled at him. "Alex is an old lady; she has been almost a year now."

Skeeter sighed. "Emily Duncan, I've been trying to push up on that for a long time."

"You wanna hook up with a crow-eater, I'll make it happen." Juice's arm relaxed on my shoulder and he stopped glaring.

"Really? Shit, well you got a deal. I'm not cremating anything till the end of the week."

Chibs looked over at him. "We need two by tonight."

"I'm prepping a closed coffin."

"White guy?" Jax's voice got excited.

"Yea."

"I'll take it. I need a Mexican guy too."

"Buried one this morning, it should still be fresh."

Kip swallowed hard. "You mean that we gotta dig it up."

"Who said anything about we? Alex will help you for a little while and then come back to the clubhouse. Then we'll send her back out a little later to check on you." Jax smiled at me.

My jaw dropped and I knocked Juice's arm off my shoulder. I jumped over to Jax and grabbed his arm. "Ohhh, no, no, no. I'm not doing that Jax."

"You're staying I'll call you when we want you to come back."

Juice gave me a kiss and they all walked out the door, leaving Kip and I behind with Skeeter.

* * *

><p>I can't even begin to explain how wrong it feels to dig up a grave. The entire time all you're thinking is; what is someone did that to your body. Kip looked up at me in between each bit of dirt that he took out. "So wrong, this is so wrong man."<p>

I looked up at him. "I'm not a man, and you think?" There was definitely a hint of sarcasm on my voice and he picked up on it. He gave me an annoyed look and I kicked his shovel. "Just keep digging." I let out a sigh of relief when my phone rang and Jax gave me the okay to leave.

* * *

><p>Emily Duncan pulled in the parking lot of the garage and Juice, Chibs, and I looked over at her. Juice looked like a starving lion seeing a piece of meat. "Who is that?"<p>

Chibs whistled. "That my friend, is one-hundred and thirty pounds of giggity." He pointed toward her.

I smacked both of their arms as they watched her walk into the had made the mistake of putting me in the middle. Chibs kissed my cheek and ran off before I could hit him again. I looked over at Juice. "I'm still here you know."

Juice knew that he did wrong, his normal compliments came in when he knew he was in trouble. "I know baby, she'll never be as pretty as you. Your ass compared to hers is ju-"

I shushed him. "I need to go and check on Kip."

Juice smacked my butt when I turned to go to my truck. "I love you baby."

I rolled my eyes. "I know."

* * *

><p>By the time I got back to the cemetery Kip had pretty much the entire thing dug, but when we opened up the coffin there was a huge surprise.<p>

My eyes grew wide and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I jumped down into the hole. "Jesus Christ it's Shamu."

Kip stabbed the shovel into the ground and jumped down with me. "That's great... That's great. Not only do you stink but you're a fat bastard."

I didn't think I could ever be as scared as I was when Chibs came up to the hole and started talking to us. "Beware of the zombie!" I jumped about ten feet off the ground.

Juice jumped down into the hole and stood next to Kip who slapped his arm and looked up at Chibs. "Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me."

"You guys are assholes." I thought I was gonna cry.

"Who's your friend?" Juice pushed Kip off to the side and walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "New boyfriend?"

I turned toward him and smacked his chest. "Jerk."

"I know."

"It's really bad karma digging up a grave man." Kip looked up at Jax.

"Nah, as long as it's not your grave Karma's just fine."

Juice bent down closer to him, gagging from the smell and lifted his head back up immediately. "So how are we gonna get him out?" He looked up at Chibs.

"I think we're gonna need the tow truck."

* * *

><p>Car rides were always interesting when Juice was included but I have to say that it was even worse when it was Juice and Kip. Somehow they had gotten on the topic of sex and the reason Kip's called Halfsack. "Dude, I tell them that I lost it in battle and all they want to do is wrap their patriotic lips around it."<p>

My eyes went wide and I covered them. "Kip, just stop talking."

When I opened my eyes back up I saw two cars fly by us. They turned back into the our lane but in the process they cut off Jax, and that's one of the worst things you could ever do to him. Juice had to slam on the brakes so he wouldn't hit the back of the SUV that Jax was driving and the right front side of Jax's SUV slammed into the guard rail. "Holy shit." Juice gripped the steering wheel tighter.

We got back onto the road and the awkward conversations started again. This I have to admit was the worst one of all. "You're an idiot, it's not gay, I've been shaving my shit for years."

Kip laughed at him. "That's totally gay."

"Whatever, just ask Alex. I'm sure she'd rather see me shaved." He looked into the rear view mirror and winked at me.

"I'm not in this conversation. Now I think the rest of the car ride should be silence."

Out of nowhere a cop threw on their lights and did a u-turn, cutting in front of Juice. They had to have noticed the busted front end of Jax's SUV. Kip grabbed onto the handle on the top of the car. "Aw shit."

I muttered to myself in the back of the car when Juice slammed his hands on the steering wheel and slowed down, coming to a stop on the side of the road.. "Once those cops run those bogus plates they're gonna search that SUV top to bottom."

Kip looked over at him. "We got two dead bodies in there man."

"No shit. Both of you get ready to jump out of the car."

My jaw dropped for the second time today. "Juice... What are you gonna do?"

Kip and I didn't really have a chance to brace ourselves before it happened.

As Jax pulled on the side of the road and the officer climbed out of his car Juice gunned the car and ran it straight into the cop's car. When the three of us jumped out Jax and Chibs jumped out of the SUV. The cop started to run down the road toward us. Juice taunted him. "Come on piggy, come on." Juice grabbed my hand and we turned around and ran. Jax ran over to the cop car and slashed the front tire as Chibs slashed the other one and grabbed the radio so they couldn't call backup. They jumped back into the SUV and spun it around.

I started to laugh, as much as we shouldn't be doing this and my mom would kill Jax if she knew. I loved the rush of adrenaline it gave me. I turned my head around and saw Kip was falling behind. "Come on prospect. Run!"

Chibs threw open the back of the SUV. "Get in you faggots!" We all jumped for the truck. Chibs grabbed onto my arms and helped me in while Juice and Kip climbed in. The boys all had to assist me in whatever I was doing, I was the little sister of the group; protected at all costs. The cop took out his gun and took a couple shots at us while we flipped him off and yelled at him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, bring it forward, little more, little more, whoa! Good!" We were setting up the crime scene that we needed in order to keep the investigators away from our blown up gun warehouse. Jax was shouting orders everywhere.<p>

When Chibs brought the SUV forward it ran into the bodies head. "Aw, that sounds nasty."

Jax and Chibs each grabbed an end of the blanket that they had the Mexican man lying on. "Somebody call Greenpeace, we're saving a Mexican whale."

Chibs looked up from the man. "Come on Shamu!"

As they put him into the truck his stomach was honking the horn. When he was situated Chibs hollered to Juice. "Get the blood for prospect."

They all grabbed one from him when he came back. "Make it look real." Jax started squirting it all over the mans face.

Chibs and Kip were spreading it all over the man lying under the tire. "You ain't icing a cake prospect, it's a crime scene. Let's go."

Kip rolled his eyes. "I know. I know."

The boys stood out front of the truck and took out their guns. I ran off to the side so I was out of the way. Jax looked at all of them. "Alright, let's do it." They all started shooting.

When they were finished Chibs put the gun he had in his hand in the mans hand that was under the tire. "What a beautiful thing."

I ran off for the car followed by Juice and Kip. Jax and Chibs came a minute later.

* * *

><p>We were all yawning on the way home, it was around midnight when we even got anywhere near Charming, but Jax had other plans. We were driving past the gas station when he spotted a familiar car. "Wait a minute, you see what I see?" He slowed down the car.<p>

Chibs opened his eyes and looked out the windshield. "Aye."

"That's the douchebag that cut us off." Jax hit the brakes hard and pulled into the parking lot.

I lifted my head off of Juicet take long. Alex and Chibs I want you with me. Alex you grab the tape if Chibs is busy helping me."

I yawned. "Great..."

I walked to the back of the store and pretended to be looking for a soda, keeping my eye on Jax. Juice and Kip were standing by the car, smoking cigarettes to look less suspicious. Jax approached the man and when the man turned around he decked him in the face. One good blow knocked him down. Jax jumped on top of him and the clerk behind the counter ran to them. Chibs took the tape and Jax hit the man one more time. "Don't ever cut me off again shit head."

Jax started walking back to the entrance when the man came running around the corner with a gun, pointing it at Jax's head. "Why don't you come after me now?" The man let out one shot and it hit the glass of the window. I let out a high-pitched scream and Chibs grabbed me and fell onto his back on the floor, we landed in front of the door. Jax wrestled for the man, grabbing his arms and pushing him into the shelf that was sitting behind them. Chibs and I screamed Jax's name over and over again as we watched the man drop his gun and assorted snacks flew everywhere. The store clerk ran behind the counter and came back with an ax, in his panic the clerk flung the ax down, not caring who he hit at that point. It hit the man right in the skull and he began to fall to the floor. Jax let him go and backed himself up into the freezers behind him. "Oh my god! Jax!" I tried to crawl to him.

Chibs held me tighter to himself, not letting me. Chibs was like the father that I wished I had. "You okay Jacky boy?"

Jax got up and walked over to them. Juice and Kip ran over to the door. Flinging it open Juice ran to me and grabbed me from Chibs. "She's alright Juicy boy." Juice pushed my face into his cut, trying to muffle my terrified sobs. I had never been around when something like this happened. It was now that Jax decided I was deep enough in to come along with more of the clubs tasks; deep enough to be considered a member. Jax looked from Chibs, to Juice, to Kip. "Holy shit."


	5. Oh My God

Gemma and I walked into Jax's room to drop off some groceries. One of the joys of being an old lady; you were only expected to do the shopping; the rest was done for you. When we walked into the room we saw that Jax was nowhere to be found. My mom stepped into the room before I did, if Jax came back I wasn't gonna be the one that got caught in his room. The bathroom door was shut so we both called for him. When nothing happened Gemma walked over to the box that was sitting on top of the bed. The top read "John Misc.". I opened the cover and sat on the bed. Gemma looked over at me, "Jesus Christ, it smells like old socks and pussy in here." We started to chuckle when she looked at what I was digging in. "What's that?"

"It's a bunch of pictures and shit that looks like it belonged to dad and you." I took a handful of the pictures out of the box and backed up to lean against the wall. Gemma sat down and looked around the room. When I looked back up from the pictures I saw Jax standing in the doorway with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Hey Jacky,"

Gemma turned around, stood up, and smiled at him. "Oh, hey Darlin'"

Jax walked over to Gemma and took the cigarette out of his mouth. He put his hand on Gemma's hip and kissed her cheek.

Gemma picked the bags of groceries up off the floor and held them up to Jax. "They were having a sale on toiletries so we got you some."

"Thanks mom." Jax sat on the bed next to me and put his cigarette back into his mouth, then draped his arm around my shoulder.

Gemma looked at both of us, she looked concerned. "You okay guys? You two look exhausted."

Jax took a drag and looked over at me and smirked before looking back at Gemma. "Long night, ask her." He elbowed me in the rib with his free arm.

I smacked him in the stomach and watched him double over and then start to laugh, almost dropping his cigarette. "Yea, let's not get into details."

Gemma smiled and pointed over to the box. "That your dad's stuff you found in storage? Your sister clearly helped herself." I smiled and spit my tongue out at her.

"Yea. Some pictures, some Harley manuals, a bunch of Vietnam shit." He took another drag and handed it to me.

Gemma picked up the few pictures that were left in the box from my raiding. When she got to a picture of John and her she stopped. "Oh wow, 80's hair." She leaned against the bed, holding herself up with her elbow. "How hot was I?" She turned to Jax and I.

Jax laughed. "Smokin'"

I smiled at her and took a drag. "I'd bang that." I winked at her and the three of us couldn't help but laugh. I handed Jax his cigarette back.

Gemma was the first to stop laughing. "You said you read something?"

"A few journal entries, nothing much."

"I'd love to read it, your father; he was a real good writer. Always had a knack for it."

I smiled. "That's where I got it then." I hadn't really known my father, he died when I was young and he wasn't around much with the club and all.

Juice came to the door when I was done talking and knocked on the frame. "Jax, Clay wants you." Jax put his cigarette in the ashtray and stood up off the bed, giving Gemma and I each a kiss on the cheek. Juice walked over to the bed and put his hand out toward me. "Hey baby."

I stood up off the bed and Juice took his hand from mine and put it around my shoulders and led me out of the room, leaving my mom behind to get into her usual mischief.

* * *

><p>When we arrived back at Skeeter's to burn the bodies that Tig had got from who knows where, no one told me, we had a little tiny funeral. It's odd to have a funeral for someone that you didn't even know, I didn't even know that we had assembly line workers; all I knew was that we had a warehouse that was blown up. So much for them keeping me into the loop.<p>

"Should we say a prayer or something?" Kip looked over at Tig.

Juice had always thought that he was hilarious and he was always the first one to pop a joke. "You know any bible passages about lost semen?" Since Juice was in the middle of Jax and I he got slapped on both sides, he automatically stopped chuckling and definitely wasn't sure which one of us he should be more worried about. He held back the urge to yell out in pain.

"May the ray of sunshine warm your souls. Amen." Tig had his head hung low. "It's done." He looked up and turned up the fire.

* * *

><p>It wasn't very often that we all got together for dinner but there was only one place that we could even do it, only one house out of the entire group that was big enough for all of us to sit and have dinner; Clay and Gemma's house. We all sat around the dinner table. The entire club. We always loved to get together like this, but there was someone missing and I could feel it.<p>

Everyone seemed happy but I knew that we all were worried about Opie. Opie was one of my best friends, Jax and I had known him since we were younger because both of our fathers were one of the first nine of the club. I wanted to tell everyone that we had to go and get him. It felt odd to have his family's place at the table empty. Opie had just gotten out of prison, he had done five years and we all knew that his wife, Donna, wanted him out of the life; wanted him to get away from it all and earn straight. Deep down she had to have known that he would never do that. I mean, this was Opie we were talking about, Jax and him, all they ever knew was this life, the same goes for me. We had grown up in this life and there was no way that we could just get out of it.

* * *

><p>When we woke up the next morning Juice rolled over and brushed my hair out of my face. "You ready to have some fun at the fair?" He chuckled to himself.<p>

It may sound childish, but in all reality, I loved the fair. The best part was the food. Juice on the other hand didn't like to be surrounded by large groups of people he didn't know; he didn't trust people and I didn't blame him. He rolled out of bed and stood up to get dressed. While he got dressed he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his gun, stuffing it into the back of his jeans. "Is that really necessary?" I laughed.

"Yes, of course it is. We don't know who will be there." He walked out into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I rolled my eyes and got up to get dressed.

Juice was putting together a bowl of cereal when I walked out into the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his back. "Good morning."

Juice turned around and held me in his arms. "Good morning."

"If you don't want to go today you don't have to. You know I wont make you."

He kissed my forehead. "I'll go, I want to hang out with you and it's the one day we have off." He turned back around to finish getting his cereal.

* * *

><p>The fair with Samcro. Something I got to do once a year, something that I always looked forward to. Jax, Tig, and Bobby were sitting on the smallest roller coaster that they could find, something they did every year to get some laughs out of us. Juice stood with his his hands on the gate, I was leaning against it; once again in my safe haven, knowing that nothing could hurt me in Juice's arms. I laughed at the boys as they pretended to be scared for the kids. There were people that would stop to watch, laugh, and then walk away.<p>

When the boys got off the ride we walked around, Gemma and Clay led the way. Clay lifted Gemma up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and continued to walk. Juice and I were standing next to them when Clay smacked her butt. "You bad, bad girl." I rolled my eyes.

When we got in front of the fun house we saw Elliot Oswald, his wife Karen, and his daughter Tristan. Clay put Gemma down on the ground. Elliot looked over at Clay and put his hand out. "Hey Clay.

"How are you doing Elliot?" Clay took Elliot's hand and shook it.

"Okay Clay." Elliot put his hand around Karen's waist.

Gemma wrapped her arm over Clay's shoulder, holding her hands together and Juice stood behind me with his hands on my hips. He watched Oswald as Clay and him spoke. Clay put his hand out and shook Karen's hand. Tristan put her hand on Karen's arm. "Can I go on the spinner again."

Karen looked over at her. "You've been on it four times already."

Jax and I both reached into our pockets and grabbed out two tickets. Great minds do think alike. I stretched out my hand first. "Here." She took them from me and smiled. Jax let her take them from him.

Karen looked up at us and gave us a sassy smirk. "That's not necessary."

Jax smiled at her. "It's alright."

I looked down at her. "They kicked Jax and I off because we were screaming to loud." Jax looked down and winked at her.

As we walked around we found a dunk the clown, we watched as people shot and missed until he caught sight of us. "Look at the big bad bikers." Jax's eyes grew huge and he walked toward the lady. He handed her a dollar and grabbed the three balls she had in her hand. When he threw the first one he missed, he looked over at the clown and smiled. "What's the matter tough guy?" He threw the second one and missed again. "Can't put the little ball in the tight hole?" He took the third one and shot it, missing again. Juice, Bobby, Tig, and I began to laugh. He threw the third one and completely missed, turning around and starting to walk away. "I bet all your leather wearing butt buddies say the same things, so does the pretty lady."

Jax turned around and Juice and Tig ran for the button. "Oh no, no, no. That's a bozo no no." Tig yelled as he ran.

The clown looked terrified. "Oh Jesus guys, I was just kidding."

Juice hit the button and the clown was in the tank in seconds. Jax jumped up on the stairs and pushed the clown down with his foot, when he came back up Jax let Juice climb up and dunk him under a couple times. Juice looked him in the eyes when he came back up. "Don't ever talk about another man's girl when he's standing there." I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and the clown shot me a terrified look, like he thought Juice would actually hurt him. When he jumped back down his phone went off, he walked away and Jax, Bobby, and Tig came back over, laughing along with me. A couple seconds later he walked back over. "We gotta go find Clay, the Irish are coming."

I let out a loud groan. "This is supposed to be your day off. Screw them."

Jax smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Sorry Al. Gotta steal him from you. Meet us at the clubhouse later. I'll give you a call."

Juice put his hand on my waist and held onto his phone in the other. "I'm sorry my queen, i'll make it up to you later." He winked at me and kissed the side of my forehead.

I laughed. "You better. Give me some quarters; I'm going to the arcade."

With that the guys walked away and left me alone. The fair by yourself was no fun, guess it was time to go search for Gemma again.

* * *

><p>Around eight that night I got a phone call telling me to come to the clubhouse, I was pretty reluctant to leave; partly because I knew I wasn't going to be there long, and I would be right back at the fair anyways, but I finally convinced myself. When I got there all the guys were sitting on the metal fence that we had around the swing set for the member's kids when they were here. Juice walked over to my truck as I pulled in and opened my door for me. He took my hand and we walked across the parking lot to sit on the fence.<p>

Clay looked over at Kip who was in the garage sweeping. "Think the Prospect's in deep enough?"

We all looked over at him and Jax lit up a cigarette. "May only have one nut, but it's a big one. I trust him." He took a drag and handed the cigarette to me. I took a drag and handed it back.

"Hey Prospect!"

Kip looked up. "Yea?"

"Come on over here and learn a thing."

Just then the truck pulled into the yard, my queue that it was time to leave. Tig looked over at Kip. "Hurry up! Don't get hit."

"You'll be fine Kip, just act cool." I elbowed him in the ribs.

Juice gave me a kiss and followed behind Kip as they walked to the truck, hitting him in the back the entire time. I sat on the fence by myself for a second, watching them; my family. I didn't think I could ever have a family like this, they may not all be blood, but they might as well be. I took my keys out of my pocket and hopped down, waving to Juice and the guys as I climbed into my truck.

* * *

><p>Gemma and I decided that it would be fun to ride some of the rides at night, it was late by the time we walked over to the stands to get some food. We sat at one of the picnic tables and ate our food. Gemma was the first to break the silence. "How are you and Juice doing?"<p>

"Good." I covered my mouth with my hand as I talked so that she couldn't see the food in my mouth.

"He's completely serious still?"

"Yea, we're thinking about moving in together." I smiled.

"Really now?" She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see that coming. At his house I hope, because you're living with me at the moment." She let out a laugh.

"No mom, we're gonna move into your house." I smiled at her and chuckled. "I'm never home anymore so I figured it would be easier if I moved in with him. Half of what I own is over there anyway."

"You've got a very good point." She smiled her motherly smile at me and laughed.

"How are things with you a Clay." I took another bite of my pizza.

"Good. We're worried about your brother tho."

"About everything with Abel?"

"Partly about Abel. Ever since he was born he's forgotten the way the club works. We run guns to make money, that's just the way it has to be. He told Clay that he doesn't think that we should do guns anymore, thinks we should earn some other way."

"I don't see another way. Auto repair isn't going to get us anywhere, it barely gets us anywhere right now."

"I know, we've got to nail your brother down, all the others agree with him, they respect him because he's John Teller's son. But if they all go along with him there's a possibility that we'll lose this club."

I gave her a worried look but it didn't last long when we heard Karen Oswald yelling. We got up quickly and ran over to her. She didn't look up when we reached her. "Tristan!"

Gemma put her hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"We can't find Tristan."

My eyes grew wide and I began to look around. "Jesus, she's gotta be here somewhere."

"No, we've looked everywhere."

Elliot came running over. "She's not on any of the rides."

Karen began to panic. "Oh my god, oh my god." She put her hand on her forehead and ran off.

Gemma and I began to run around the park yelling and searching for Tristan, she couldn't have gotten far.


	6. Payback

I sat on the workbench in the garage and watched as Juice worked under the hood of a black Chevrolet Impala. Jax walked over to me with Clay and leaned against the bench. A familiar car pulled into the parking lot and we all go up. I kissed Juice's cheek and followed the boys, he watched me as I walked away. We knew Elliot wanted something important so we cleared out the office and brought him in. Elliot looked disoriented. "My daughter's still in shock. She doesn't remember much. The asshole busted her in the jaw and threw her down in the dirt, raped her. She's thirteen years old." He put his head in his hands.

"What did the cops say?" Jax leaned on the wall next to me.

"They took a report. Hale's out looking." Elliot looked up at Clay. "I want you to find him, you bring him to me first, pay anything you want."

"Who do you think we are?" Clay raised his eyebrow.

"Oswald's has been in this town a lot longer than Samcro, I know what you are."

There was a minute or so of silence. "I don't want your money, nobody comes into my town and does this to an innocent girl. We'll find the sick bastard, but when I deliver him to you I'm gonna need to know that justice will be served, you hear what I'm saying... old friend."

Elliot nodded and Clay held out his hand. They shook and Jax and I nodded to each other.

* * *

><p>At the table later that day there was one person that was completely insensitive. Tig wasn't understanding why we were helping Oswald. "We have a 200,000 dollar deficit hanging over our head. Do we really want to be out there looking for this person."<p>

I sat up straight in my chair and slammed my hand on the table. "Are you kidding me!" Juice grabbed my arm and sat me back again.

Jax spoke up before I could say anything else. "The guy raped a thirteen year old."

Bobby looked Tig in the eyes. "Thirteen. Thirteen!"

"I get it, I just don't like putting my ass on the line for some outsider. Clay, Oswald doesn't give a shit about Samcro."

I could feel my anger rising even more. "When people get jammed in this town they don't go to the cops, they come to us."

Juice knew that the smart thing to do was back me up. "That's right."

Clay sat back in his chair. "And that means something to me. Maybe I got something to prove with this guy and that's my shit. So if anyone wants to pass on this-"

Before he was even done talking we were all disagreeing. Tig looked around at all of us. "I'm in too. I guess were hunting a tot banger then."

Clay smiled at him. "Good, so what do we know?"

"Juice, Tig, Bobby, Alex, and I saw a couple of guys sporting Aryan ink, not sure if they were Darby's guys."

"They're making shit on the Lodi border, Darby's got a meth shack a couple of miles from there."

Bobby looked over. "Rape as retaliation?"

"It's certainly in the Nord wheelhouse." Jax lit up his cigarette.

Clay looked over and pointed at Juice. "Tap into the San Joaquin database, find out which Nords get hard for underage pussy."

"Got it."

Tig looked over at Jax. "Jax and I will go after Darby."

I looked over at Jax. "I'll go, too."

We all got up from the table and Clay, Jax, Tig and I walked out of the clubhouse. I kissed Juice goodbye as he pulled out of the yard. Hale was pulling into the yard and we quickly walked over to him. I looked up at him. "Are you serious?"

Hale looked at Clay. "I need to talk to all of your guys that were at the carnival last night, if they're not here get them here now."

Clay raised his eyebrows. "You think a son had something to do with that rape?"

"Half of them have violent crimes on their wrap sheets. Just following logic."

Jax took a drag off his cigarette. "Wasn't it just last week that four Oakland cops were busted for prostitution and rape?"

I chuckled. "Logic tells me we should ask you where your dick was last night."

Clay put his finger in Hale's face. "And don't say in your mamma."

"Officers Manning and Fane will be taking your statements, could take hours."

"I'm trying to run a business here."

"We could do it here, at the station house, where ever you wanna do it... and don't say in your mamma." Hale walked away and left his two officers behind him.

Clay looked over at me. "Go call Juice, I want him here." I nodded and walked off, taking out my phone.

* * *

><p>The cops were definitely overstaying their welcome and it was making Clay even more angry by the second. Jax and I leaned against one of the garage walls. Clay and Tig stood beside us. I looked over at Clay. "I can't believe these assholes are taking another coffee break."<p>

"Total jerk off, Hale must know we're looking for the guy. We're gonna be here all day."

Tig looked at all of us. "Well I'll make some more coffee." He walked into the back room and brewed another pot of coffee, adding in our own secret ingredient. We walked over to the door when it was done. "We're looking at a twelve hour nap."

Clay smiled. "Nice."

Jax and I started walking back out when we saw them coming back. He knocked on the door frame. "Coming back for refills." Jax leaned against the doorway and I leaned my head on his arm.

Tig looked up at the cops. "Fresh pot boys." He poured both of them a cup and as they took a sip of it he looked at Jax and I. "Jax?"

"No thank you."

"You want some Al?"

"No, I'm all set for now."

"Juice should be here soon Clay." Tig walked back into the office, I followed behind him.

"Sometimes he gets lost, isn't that right Alex?"

I smiled. "He's not the brightest bulb in the box."

Both of the officers began to fall to the ground and Tig caught one, slowly lowering him to the floor and Clay grabbed the other one, helping him into the chair in front of the computer. "Good to the last drop."

Tig looked over at Clay. "That's so bad."

Jax looked at both of them. "Po po on the flo!" We all began to laugh. "I'm taking Alex with Chibs and I."

Clay walked over to me and kissed the top of my head. "Be careful baby girl."

"I know how to work a gun Clay, I'll be fine. I had a good teacher." I looked over at Jax.

* * *

><p>I rode on the back of Chibs' motorcycle as we went to meet Kip. He was tracking Hale, watching him for us. We pulled up next to him and saw Hale talking to the carnival workers.<p>

Kip looked over. "He's been talking to the Fun Town Carnies for over an hour."

Jax shut off his bike. "Stay on him."

"You think you guys could triple up, let me take one of your bikes? Alex is small enough."

"Not unless he grows tits."

Chibs looked over and laughed. "Big tits, huge tits."

Jax pointed at Hale. "He's going."

Kip started up the bike and relentlessly followed Hale out.

Jax, Chibs, and I walked over to the Carnies and Jax took out the picture he had of Tristan. "You see this girl last night?"

The man he showed the picture to looked up. "And who are you."

Chibs shot him a glance. "Concerned citizens."

Jax pointed to Hale. "What'd you tell the cop."

"Why don't you ask him for yourself?" The man turned around and began to walk away.

Jax grabbed the guys shirt and turned him around. "Cause we're talking to your Uncle Pinky."

All the men started to stand up and I grabbed the picture our of Jax's hand. "This girl got raped less than a mile away, shit like that doesn't happen in our town which points to an outsider."

Chibs backed me up. "And there are not much more outsiders than you muppets."

Jax and I reached for our knives that we had hanging off our belts as the men started to circle. "Hey, you can go that way if you want to."

"I may be small but I can pack a hell of a punch." I winked at them.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I told the cop. All my guys were repairing rides and jamming up booths. The security guards that your town hired will tell you the same thing."

Jax turned around and walked away as fast as he could and Chibs and I followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Jax had the idea to go talk to Unser on our way back to Teller-Morrow, he was getting a shave at Floyd's. We parked outside and Chibs and I waited for him.<p>

Chibs turned around and put his hand on my arm. "How have you been sweetheart?"

I smiled. Chibs and I were inseparable, I couldn't ask for a better dad, he was more of a dad to me than Clay was. "Good."

"You know Juicy boy is crazy about you, right?"

"He has been for three years now." I laughed.

"I'm glad you're coming out with us now. I know Juice doesn't like it tho. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I've got you guys and he should know that I can take care of myself."

"Yea, I know, but he cares about you... a lot."

"I know."

Chibs was always concerned about Juice. He was closest to him, Juice didn't have any family out here, Juice had come from Queens. "Take care of him Al."

"I will, I promise." I kissed his cheek. "I love you Chibby."

"I love you, too, kid."

Jax came back out and Chibs turned back around and started his bike, driving back to Teller-Morrow.

* * *

><p>Tig and I ran into the clubhouse to get the guns that Juice was supposed to have packed and ready to go. We got a tail on a possibility on who the rapist was. Tig was the first to yell for Juice when he saw the bags on the pool table and him nowhere to be found. "Juice!"<p>

I looked around puzzled. "Baby!"

Clay came running in. "Get the Aks and let's go."

Tig and I grabbed the bags and took one last look around, trying to see him.

* * *

><p>When we walked down the hill behind the house of Johnny Yates there were a ton of cars in the driveway and tons of cages of what looked to be illegal dogs, they looked like they could have been fighting dogs and I instantly got tense.<p>

"Looks like a full house." Jax looked back at us.

Clay scanned the house. "Neither on the porch are armed, not sure about the ones in the back." He looked over at Tig, Bobby, and Chibs. "You take down the ones at the cages, we'll get the lookouts."

Jax looked at Clay and I. "Let's go."

Tig, Bobby, and Chibs ran out back to the men, leaving us behind. Jax reached into the gun bag to get us each a gun. He paused. "No clips."

Clay scowled and reached in himself. "God dammit."

I sighed. The one job Juice had...

Clay grabbed the bag and we ran to the people in the front of the house. When we approached them they spotted us. Clay hit one int the face with the end of his AK and Jax went for the other around the neck with his bandanna, slamming him onto his back on the deck. Tig, Bobby, and Chibs met us in the front. Clay handed each of them a gun including Jax and I. Tig looked up at Clay. "There's no clip." Clay looked at Tig and gave him a no-shit kind of grin. "God damn Juice."

Clay pointed to him, Bobby, and Chibs. "Back door, counting twenty." They ran to the back door and when we got to twenty we smashed the doors open. We got quite the surprise. We all pointed our guns at the group of people. There was a priest standing in the middle of the group reading from the bible. We froze where we stood and pointed our guns at the ground. Clay looked up and tried to be calm. "We're looking for Johnny Yates."

Johnny stood up from where he was and followed us to he porch, trailed by the rest of his group. When we told him about the rape he was in pure shock. "I haven't acted out sexually in almost three years. All of these men will vouch for me. I'm a saved man."

Clay sighed. "I guess we got some bad information. Sorry. A little misunderstanding."

Jax looked up. "Forget about our little mistake and we'll forget about mom's illegal mutts."

The priest looked t all of us. "It's not too late for you men." He paused and looked at me. "And woman. Jesus Christ out lord and savior can save you. He can deliver you from your transgressions."

Clay laughed. "Sorry Padre, but my transgressions all I got left."

I looked over at him too. "And personally I like my transgressions. I think I'll stick with them for a little bit longer."

We all started to sing and laugh when we walked away.

* * *

><p>When we figured out who it was that raped Oswald's little girl we flew out to the Carnies camp out. I rode on the back of Jax's bike and when they heard the bikes pull in they were outside in seconds. I stood off to the side and Jax started it off. "I hear you're harboring a fugitive."<p>

"What are you going to do about it?" The man held his hands up.

I got my knife and held it in my hands, ready if any of them tried anything funny. The guys attacked and I had never seen them stronger. The men didn't stand a chance, there was no way they were coming out of this with any pride. My boys were winning and I couldn't hold back how exciting it was. All the guys began to hoot and holler as the last man went down, we had to pry Jax off him. Chibs and Tig grabbed the man we wanted and started to walk to the van.

Clay wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked out, kissing the top of my head. "Now this can never happen to my little girl." I looked up and smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Back at the garage I spotted my brother sitting on the roof. I climbed up and saw him reaching from something. "Hey big brother." I smiled.<p>

"Hey little sister." He chuckled.

I sat down next to him. "What's that?"

"If I tell you are you gonna run straight to mom."

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Don't say anything yet, it's a book dad wrote. About what he wanted for the club, it seems like he didn't want all this."

"What do you mean?"

"He sounds like he wanted something simpler."

I changed the topic, I didn't want to get into an argument with Jax. "Have you seen Juice?"

Jax began to laugh as hard as he could. I didn't like the sound of if. "I know exactly where he is. Go to the apartments. You're gonna have to stay here tonight. He's not coming home anytime soon. Those pills we gave the two cops, he tried some, he's out."

I rolled my eyes. Good old Juice. Not the brightest bulb in the box.

* * *

><p>Opie's wife, Donna, and I had always gotten along. I was one of Opie's best friends and Donna had learned to love me, regardless of the club. We were out shopping when we saw something that will never be unseen. I was headed to the mailbox to drop off a package that Clay asked me to when I saw Hale looking over a figure on the ground. When I walked over Hale had just gotten there. He looked over at me first and my jaw dropped. "What's he doing Alex?"<p>

"I..have..no..idea."

Juice was stripped down to just his boots and wearing an adult diaper, there was a pacifier taped around his mouth with duct tape and the guys had stapled a piece of cardboard to his chest that read "Slightly Retarded Child, Please Adopt Me". Hale nudged him with his boot and his eyes began to open. "Hey idiot, wake up."

I covered my face, people were starting to surround us. Right now was one of those moments where I wish I could say that I didn't know him. Donna began to laugh.

"You must have really pissed of your buddies."

Juice sat up and took the pacifier out of his mouth. "Oh shit." he looked down at himself.

"Come on, get out of here before I slap indecent exposure on you."

I was trying so hard for people to not know at this point that we were together until he ruined it. "Oh, hey babe." He smiled at me and stood up.

"Get in the truck." I covered my face against as I went to help him up.

Juice looked over at Hale. "Sorry Chief, I'm not sure, uh... I gotta go, the woman's calling," I smacked myself in the forehead. "Uh, I'm late for my eight o'clock feeding if you know what I mean."

I tried to hold back my laughter but then my face turned to embarrassment again. Hale gave him an odd look. "Uh huh."

Juice pulled one staple of his chest and I cringed and covered my eyes, he pulled the other side out and groaned, throwing the cardboard to the ground. He put his hand on his back. Donna, him, and I walked back to the truck. He looked over at me and smiled again. "Good morning."

I couldn't hold it back anymore, between Donna's laughter and how Juice was playing it cool, like nothing happened, it was too much. When I got got myself together I whispered in his ear. "You screwed us over yesterday, you didn't give us any clips. This is good enough payback for me." I hopped into the front seat and Donna hopped into the passenger seat, leaving Juice the back.


	7. You're Okay!

We all sat around the table, Tig looked completely worried and Clay looked like he didn't know what to say. Tig was the first to speak up. "We've got trouble, ATF's in town."

Clay leaned forward and looked at all of us. "We've taken every precautions to stay out of ATF's crosshairs. No busts, no investigations in five years. We don't know this guy is here for us."

Jax knew they had to be here for us. "Hale flagged Blue Bird as our gun warehouse. He's pissed off that we made Unser crush the case and he called in the Feds. I think it's gotta be about us."

Bobby smoothed his hair behind his ear. "Be my guess."

"We've got a garage full of twenty five to life." Tig was getting angry.

"Any legit place we store the guns is straight-lined back to us." Clay looked around at all of us.

"Maybe we can get Rosen to get us some storage. Short term." Bobby didn't seem to thrilled.

"He's killing Blue Bird man, setting up a dummy corporation. It's gonna take weeks." Tig leaned back in his chair.

Jax looked up at Clay and took a drag from his cigarette. "We got that call from Jury last week, Mayans pressing the Devil's Tribe for a vig to keep running book and pussy out og Nevada. Look, maybe I do head to Indian Hills, offer Jury some advice and he offers out Aks a safe house."

Juice looked up and took his hand from mine. "No. No, that's a risky ride brother. We know that Nevada is Mayan territory. No. They're still looking to settle the score from out little raid."

Bobby looked beside him and gave Jaxx a concerning look. "Mayans know that the Devil's Tride is a brother clubs. Part of them asking for the vig is to shit on us. They knew that Jury would call, they'll be watching."

"That's what I'm saying. That's why just you, Alex, and I go. Under the radar, we'll bring the guns in the same way."

Juice froze. "No way, I don't want her out there."

"I'll be fine Juice. I'll be with Jax and Bobby." I put my hand on his arm.

"No, it's not happening."

Jax looked over and raised his eyebrows. "I think I can protect my own sister Juice. Jury is her uncle, too."

"He's right Juice. You think you can bring Jury on board?" Clay leaned back in his chair.

"Shit, my dad saved his ass in the war, he owes the Tellers a favor, Alex and I can convince him. Look man, we're not gonna go cowboy, especially not with Alex there." He put his hand over his heart. "Promise."

Bobby looked up and crossed his fingers over his heart. "Promise."

Juice looked up and rubbed his face. "I still don't like this."

"Low profile. I don't want any wetback knowing we crossed the border." Clay looked over at Tig. "They pull this off I want you and Juice driving the guns."

"Done, we're gonna need something big tho."

"I'll call Unser."

Jax looked over at Clay and gave him a high five.

Clay stopped for a second and looked around the the group. "I wanna propose somehting. i don't know if you'll all agree with it, but I hope you will." He paused. "I wanna add a second VP and I have someone that will do great in mind, but first I wanna know if you all agree with me."

There was silence and a lot of thought going around the room, but then Clay went around the table and there wasn't a single vote against it.

Clay looked at Jax and smiled, clearly they must have both thought of it. "I wanna put Alex up for the second VP."

My mouth dropped. Me a VP? I didn't see that one coming. I smiled and nodded, knowing that if my father was here he would have wanted me to take it.

Jax looked around the room. "I second it."

Clay smiled. "Do I hear a third?"

Chibs put his hand up. "Aye."

"Then what do we say?"

All the guys banged their hands on the table, all yelling at once. The gavel slammed and Juice kissed the side of my head.

* * *

><p>Juice and I walked into our room and shut the door, I started to pack my stuff when Juice sat on the bed and grabbed my hips, pulling my to him, keeping his hands on the side of my leg. "I don't like the Al."<p>

"I know you don't. I'll be fine Juice, I'm with my brother and Bobby." I kissed his forehead.

"I know, but still, the Mayans want us dead and you know they don't care that you're a woman." He put his head against my stomach.

"I know. You'll be up the next day anyways, you'll be able to watch my. I'll be fine. I promise." He sighed and layed back on the bed. "Cross my heart."

"Alright." He sat back up and grabbed me, pulling me down with him.

I layed on his chest and listened to his heart beat. I wasn't even gone yet and he was nervouse, his heart was beating as fast as it could. "I love you Juice."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Tara drove into the yard right before we left. Jax walked over to see her and Bobby took off before us. Juice held me around the waist, holding my against him as tight as I could, he looked like a nervous wreck. I had never seen him so worried before. Gemma pulled in a second later and Juice and I walked over to her. She looked from Tara and then up at Jax and I. "Everything okay?"<p>

Jax looked back at Tara. "Ya, fine, she's just here to get her car fixed." He put his hands on the window of the car. "Actually, could you give Tara a lift home? She's gotta leave the Cutlass here."

Tara looked over at Jax and tried to say no. "No, that's okay, I'll just take a-"

Gemma smiled. "I'd love to give the door doctor a lift. "She smiled at Tara and then back at us. "Where are you two going?"

"To visit Uncle Jury."

Gemma's mouth dropped. "Nevada?" She looked worried. "By yourselves?"

I put my hand on hers. "Don't worry mom, we're gonna be with Bobby."

"Does Clay know?"

Jax rolled his eyes. "Relax mom, it's going to be fine." He leaned down into the car window and kissed Gemma on the cheek.

I leaned down to her after Jax and kisse her cheek. "Love you Mom."

"I love you too, baby."

I walked away from the car and kissed Juice on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead, holding my right to himself again. "Be safe." He let me go and I walked over to Jax's bike, sitting on the back and we drove off.

* * *

><p>When we ended up catching up with Bobby as we entered Nevada we noticed a group of bikers that were coming up from the other side of the road and we knew that we were in trouble. Bobby looked over at Jax and I. "What do we got?"<p>

Jax looked over and nodded toward their cuts. "Mayans."

"So much for low profile." We gunned the gas and sped past them, hoping that they wouldn't notice that it was us.

They Mayans spun around as quickly as they could and immediatelytook out their guns, pointing them at us and chasing us down the road. Jax yelled at Bobby from over the roar of the engines. "Two on three?" He looked over at Bobby and then over at me to check that I wanted to. I nodded and they slammed on the brakes and let them fly past them, taking off as fast as we could to get away.

* * *

><p>When we stopped at the gas station Jax figured it would be wise to let Clay know that the Mayans knew that we were here. "Give me the prepay." He looked over at Bobby and held out his hand. Bobby handed him the phone and went into the store to get something to drink. Once Bobby came back out and Jax was done talking to Clay we headed back out to the bikes. There was a man with short brown hair sitting on Jax's bike and a young girl with curly blonde hair holding a cell phone that was pointed at him. "Are you an idiot? Take the picture already."<p>

"I can't find the button." The girl sounded panicked.

"Jesus christ."

Jax walked up behind the girl and stopped next to her. "Here, let me do it."

Her eyes grew wide. "Shit. I told him not to sit on your bike."

"It's alright. Looks like a guy that knows how to get his way." Jax looked over at the girl and saw the scab covering a section of his bottom lip. "You do that to her lip?"

"Bitch has a mouth on her, you know?" The guy wasn't sure how he should feel.

"Sure. I get it. So you like Harley's?"

"Yea, they look good. I'm way into the slant bikes for their speed, you know?" He looked down at Jax's bike.

"Right, right. Alright, say cheese." The man struck a pose and Jax took the picture then handed the phone to Bobby.

Bobby smirked when he took the phone form him. "That's before."

Jax picked his helmet off the handlebar and the guy looked up. "Before what?"

Jax smacked the guy in the face with his helmet which sent him falling to the ground, his nose covered in blood. "Never sit on another man's bike, asshole."

The girl put her hands over his mouth. "Holy shit."

The guy screamed at her from the ground. "Shut up bitch!"

Bobby looked down at him. "A little respect for the fairer sex." He kicked him in the stomach and then took another picture of him. "That's after." He threw the phone at him and picked his helmet up off his bike.

Jax looked over at me. "Alex, ride with Bobby."

I nodded and got on the back of Bobby's bike. "Yes, sir."

Jax stood and talked to the girl, we deducted that her name was Suzy, and beore we knew it she was on our way to Uncle Jury's with us. My brother was definitely a sweet talker. Jax looked over at us. "This is Bobby and Alex."

* * *

><p>When we pulled into Uncle Jury's of his bar I got excited. I hadn't seen him in a very long time. Bobby and I got off the bike and watched as Jax kissed the girl. "Don't ask questions. I'll let him know that you're here with me."<p>

I looked over at Bobby who looked back at me. Both of us rolled our eyes as Jax caught up with us. Bobby looked over at him and slapped his back. "You are the James T. Kirk of the MC world."

"Going where no man has ever gone before. "Jax looked over at me and began to chuckle.

"Let me tell you brother, I think every man has gona there before." Bobby looked at both of us we all burst out laughing.

Jury came strolling out of the big front door with his arms wide open. His hugs were always inviting. "If it isn't Jackson and little old Alex Teller!"

Jax walked quicker to get to him. "Uncle Jury." He hugged him and turned to Bobby. "You gotta remember Bobby?"

Jury hugged Bobby and then strolled over to me. "How have you been doing Darlin'?" He hugged me and held me out at arms length. "Look at you."

"I'm good. How about you Uncle Jury."

"I'm doing alright. I hear you're an old lady now and working with the club. Things spread quickly around here."

"The club thing is fairly new, but I've been an old lady for a little over a year now."

"Good for you sweetheart." Jury put his arm around my shoulder and led us all into the bar. The men all turned around and cheered when we walking in. "MC royalty in the house folks, Jax and Alex Teller and Bobby Elvis from the Sons. Let's make them feel at home."

We made out rounds with hus before sitting down at the bar with Jax and Jury. A young girl with red hair walked over to us. "Can I get you guys anything?"

Jury smiled at her. "Cherry, this honey's with Jax." He pointed at Suzy who was holding onto Jax's arm. "Show her the ropes Darlin'"

"Sure thing."

I looked over at Jury and got off my stool. "I'll go with her."

"Alright, I'll talk to you in a little while."

Cherry put her hand on Suzy's elbow and moved toward the door. "Come on sweetheart."

We walked over to the tother side of the bar and I poured five beers while Cherry told Suzy what a croweater as we called them, does. We brought the beers over to the guys and then founda table for ourselves. When we walked back over to the guys we realized that Suzy still had no idea what she was doing. Jury looked up at us. "Hey girls, our beers are warm."

Suzy held up her hand and pointed to them. "But we just poured those."

Cherry cut her off and jumped in front of her. "I'll get those. Excuse me." Jax back out of the way and Cherry grabbed the beers, quickly walking away to grab new ones. When she came back to the table we were at she wiped her forehead. "Never throw these guys any lip, okay?"

Suzy didn't understand. "I didn't, I just asked im a question."

"Yea, that's even worse."

Jax walked over to the table and put his arm around Suzy's shoulder. "Hey." He kissed her. "Where's Bobby?"

"Out front." She smiled at him.

He kissed her again and walked off. Cherry looked up and almost laughed at her. "So, uh, how long have you been his old lady?" I snorted and covered my mouth with my hand so that I wouldn't laugh.

"We just met."

"That's what I thought. You better pay close attention to what I do baby girl."

"Whose old lady are you?" Suzy cocked her head.

"No one's yet." CHerry rested her face on her fist. "But pretty soon one of these guys ill realize what a good old lady I'm gonna make."

"How long have you been doing it?"

"About three years." Cherry smiled.

* * *

><p>When Clay walked throuhg the front door and called to the table. I have to say that I was in shock. We all stood around the table and waited for someone to speak. "The net time this gavel slams down it will be the last of the Devil's Tribe. The history between our clubs, between Jury and John Teller, they were in the same platoon in Vietnam, we have a deep respect for each other. Not it's time to become brother, I know some of you look forward to wearing the reaper, other of you are afraid of it. That's a choice that each man will have to make."<p>

Jax and I each grabbed a side of the cut and held it up for Jury to see.

"From this point on we're family. Indian Hills, Nevada charter, Son's of Anarchy. Congratulations." Clay handed Jury the gavel. "It's y personal hope that each one of you wears this cut, I know you've ot a lot to talk about. I'll leave you to your business." He swiped his hands at us and the boys and I left the room.

* * *

><p>We walked outside the bar and sat on the bikes. Jax took out a cigarette and lit it up. "How do you think this will play out?" He took a drag and handed ti to me.<p>

"Half, maybe more will stay and that pack will thin out one of the Mayans come knockin', which will be real soon."

I took a drag and handed it back to Jax. "We can't just leave these guys here with no backup. Vegas should stay here with them."

Clay looked over at me and then to Jax. "Indian Hills is gonna have to learn how to protect their grounds. Best way to thin out a herd."

Jax rolled his eyes. "The herd is already pretty thin Clay. I want to be here for Jury when shit goes down."

"I ain't worried about Jury. He can handle himself."

Some of the men began to walk out and get on their bikes, leaving for good. We all stood up and walked back inside. Jury looked at Clay and smiled. "We're in."

Jax helped Jury take off his Devil's Tribe cut and helped him put on the new Son's of Anarchy one. Clay ripped down the Devil's Tribe poster that was hanging on the wall and spray painted a giant SOA where it had been. Jury hugged, Jax, then men, and then Clay and everyone began to cheer.

Happy, which was a pretty ironic nam seeming as he was one of the most indimidating guys I had ever met, yelled from behind everyone. "Patch over party!" and we walked out to the bar as the music was blaring.

* * *

><p>I walked out to the bar the next morning and took our my laptop, grabbing myself a cup of coffee. There were people passed out all over the place, people were passed out on top of the pool tables, there were plenty of people passed out at the bar, and planty of people passed out on the floors. When the doors opened I couldn't help but smiled. Juice and Tig walked into the room and Juice's smile brightened his face. He looked like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.<p>

"Look at this shit." Tig looked around his jaw dropped.

They walked over to me and Juice wrapped his arms around me, resting himself on the counter, Tig leaned up against it and put his head in his hands. Suddenly one o f the croweaters came walking out of the room and Tig perked up.

"Hey guys." She walked over to the end of the bar.

Juice slapped Tig's arm. "Here we go."

Tig smiled, but then cringed when she upchucked just about everything she had in her stomach all over the bar. I pcked my laptop up and closed it, letting Juice take it from me and place it behind him. Tig picked up an empty bottle of whiskey and took a couple big swigs.

"How about last night?" Juice kissed my cheek.

"I don't know, I was sleeping. I didn't do much." I leaned on his chet as we watched the other guys begin to file out.

Once a majority of the clubhouse was awake they finally turned on the music. Clay walked out holding his back, it was clear that he didn't have the right support on it and we were in for it if the pain didn't go away.

"Oh, man." He smiled at Tig, knowing that he was upset.

"I hate you." Tig took a drag off of his cigarette.

Cherry walked out and I stood up to accompany her, I had to admit that she reminded myself of me. Suzy came out a couple of minutes later to join us.

"Morning Cherry, morning Alex." She scratched the back of he rhead and stretched.

"Morning." We both smiled at her.

Suzy caught a grlimpse of Cherry staring over at Kip. Clay had been upset with Kip, Cherry was interested in Kip and Kip was interested in her, I'm sure you can tell what happened after that. "I thought you like that guy."

"I do."

"Well then why'd you sleep with that old dude?"

"Cause that's what we do."

"You mean, you just sleep with whoever they tell you to?" Suzy looked completely confused.

"I take care of them and they take care of me, it's a family and when I finally hook up I'll belong to that guy and that guy only. Ask Alex." Cherry looked over at me and smiled.

Suzy looked at me, clearly expecting an answer. "Once you're an old lady no one else is allowed to touch you, the only person that can is your old man."

Suzy smiled. "Where's yours? Is it the man you were riding with yesterday?"

I looked behind me and watchd Juice. He looked over at me and smiled at me, winking. "No. Mines the short Puero Rican one over there, the one with the mohawk and the trbal tattoos on his head."

Suzy looked from him to me. "How long have you been with him?"

"Almost a year now. You see, good old ladies can make a break a club."

* * *

><p>We all sat at the bar and relaxed while we waited until it was time to make some plans on how we were getting home. Clay walked over to Juice, Bobby, and I. "Any problems?"<p>

Juice looked up. "No, the trucks parked out back, it's all here."

"He's still pouting?" He nodded to Tig.

bobby put two shot glasses up to his face, one over each eye. I couldn't help but laugh. "Who Tiggys? Why don'y you giv him the sweetbutt?"

Clay looked over at Kip. "Neh, I'm good with Halfsack, that scores settled." His phone began to ring and he flipped it open as fast as he could. "Where the hell are you?" Jax wasn't at the clubhouse, we all know who he was talking too. The conversation carried on. "What are you talking about?" His face went blank. "Shit." He slammed his phone shut and began to round up the guys. "Mayan's, trailing Jax." He looked at Juice. "Get rid of the the god damn truck."

"Got it." Juice kissed my cheek and made a beeling for the back door.

Jury looked from Clay to the group. "What do you want to do?"

"We need weapons." Clay began to walk off.

I ran after him and jumped in front of him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get all the girls, get them out of the clubhouse," I nodded and ran off, rounding up all the girls and leading them out back.

Once we got outside Cherry, Suzy, and I hid behind the bushes, watching as Jax flew in like a bat out of hell, into the bar with his bike. The Mayans lined up outside of the front of the clubhouse and began to shoot. The boys began to flie out the front door, shooting at the Mayans, then they started filing out from behind the Mayans, and then from behind the clubhouse. I watched intently as the guys fired back and forth at each other, it was agonizing just watching, I had to make sure that Juice was okay. The Mayans finally realized that they were overpowered and retreated and the guys all put their weapons down.

When the bikes were completely out of sight I ran as fast as I could down the small hill that the bushes I hid behind sat on and ran straight into Juice's arms. I was scared for him, I still wasn't used to all of this stuff and I didn't know if I ever would be. Now I had two people I loved that I had to watch out for every minute of everyday, him and Jax.

Juice pucked me up off the ground and held me as tight as he could to himself, kissing the side of my head every now and again and Jax ran over to us. Juice let me go and Jax grabbed onto me, holding me out at arms length. You're okay, you didn't get hurt, nothing?"

"I'm fine Jax." I smacked hid hands off my arms and jumped at him.


End file.
